Love without limits
by SalvatoreQuinn
Summary: When 20 year old Elena Gilbert ends up in a car accident and is rescued by paramedic, Damon Salvatore, 26, her life is bound to change. ON HIATUS! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor do I own the characters; this is simply for entertainment :)_

* * *

There will be a few moments in your life when you wake up and have a feeling that something incredible will happen. You lie there in bed, ready for a new day, ready for the miracle you have a feeling that you'll get to experience. The choices we make shape us into the people we will become. Every day one will come across choices that, in one way or another will change our lives.

Accidents, fires, serious injuries, swaying hope for survival, somewhere in the middle of all the personal turmoil that people go through Damon's available. He is there and ready to help other people in need. Every day he carries someone's life on his shoulders - from the moment he arrives at the scene to the moment they arrive at the emergency room and doctors are ready to take the patient in their medical care - he has responsibility for their lives.

He has to be generous, have the ability to remain calm in chaotic situations, make life and death decisions, manage ambient agitations and last but not least, at 26 years of age, he has to be someone else's temporary miracle.

He had chosen his work with precaution; not being totally sure if working as a paramedic was for him. He had lost many people during his years. Even if the job was sometimes heavy and often psychologically stressful, he still loved the adrenaline rush it gave him. The feeling of going home from a shift at work and knowing that he had saved someone's life was a huge reward. There had been moments where Damon had to make decisions that no one else was able to, there had been moments where he had seen accidents like no other - met people who could never understand how they even managed to survive.

He had seen smashed cars, children unconscious, mutilated body parts, death, disappointment and injustice. But he had also seen happiness, strength, love, joy and the will to survive at any cost.

"Alaric!" Damon shouted at his friend as he run through the hall, grabbing his jacket in the process. "We've got a code 3!"

Damon Salvatore knew what a code 3 meant; _Life-threatening emergency_. When they get a code three - a priority 1 alarm, life-threatening situation - they have 90 seconds before they have to leave the station.

Damon rounded the ambulance the moment Ric opened his door. He got in behind the wheel and drove off with screaming sirens and flashing blue lights on. He had worked with Ric for almost a year and a half and they worked extremely well together. They were synchronized - well, most of the time anyway.

"What do we have?" Ric took a quick look at his co-worker before he looked at the road ahead of them.

"Car accident. A younger woman and an older man."

"Injuries?"

"The man himself called 911 and could not provide any useful information but the woman appeared to be unconscious."

Cars on the road in front of them swerved to the side when they saw the ambulance. Four minutes had passed when Ric braked violently and the two men jumped out of the car. Damon put on his latex gloves and threw his Ambulance First Aid bag over his shoulder. They pushed past the people gathered at the scene and Damon felt his instinctive side take over the second he saw the two cars, which, unfortunately, had collided with each other.

"We need backup."

Ric nodded. "Another car is on the way."

As they rushed over to the little red mini cooper, Damon could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. The old man standing a couple of feet from the car shook his head violently when Ric approached him. He had a nasty wound above his eyebrow but other than that he seemed fine.

"She's dead." He sobbed and sunk down to his knees. "I killed her."

Damon hurriedly set down his bag beside him and looked in through the smashed side window. A young woman with brown hair lay nearly lifeless, with her head sloping against the steering wheel. Her head was turned away from him and he leaned forward. She was dressed in a yellow blouse and black shorts. He could see the scratches on her legs, which probably had been caused by the shattered glass that had been thrown over her. There were no major wounds, but small droplets of blood was slowly formed and made its way down her inner thighs.

The woman's pulse was weak but he could still feel it under his fingers.

"She's got a pulse." Damon threw a glance at Ric who was trying to take care of the hysterical man. "We need to get her out."

"We need to wait for backup. They're going on full speed with lights on, they'll be here soon." Ric answered.

The woman groaned and Damon reached for his bag. He could see from the corner of his eye how she tried to move and lift her head. She let out a desperate cry and started breathing heavier, strained breaths that barely provided her lungs with no air. She was _conscious._

"I'm Damon." He gently put a hand on her shoulder in order to let her know she wasn't alone. "I know you're scared, but help is here. Can you tell me your name?"

"Elena." The woman whispered quietly, her voice husky and weak.

Damon withdrew his hand from her shoulder and she whimpered in response; clearly craving the closeness of somebody's touch.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." He promised her. "I just have to get some equipment from my bag so that I can help you." He crouched down beside the car. "We are going to stabilize your neck with the help of a cervical collar, okay?"

She tried to nod but Damon told her to remain still in order to minimize any type of fractions she might have. When he'd managed to put on the collar he could almost see her face. Her brown hair was still hanging down in her face, keeping her hidden from him.

"You used your seatbelt." He said as he traced the belt with one of his hands. He could see that it was pressed tightly across her ribcage and lower abdomen. They would have to cut her loose from it. "That's good." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

"Well, I guess there are seatbelts in cars for a reason."

"I guess you're right about that."

"I've always used my seatbelt."

"Good girl."

"I was..." She said slowly, coughing and sobbing at the pain obviously going through her lean body. "...supposed to go to a birthday party."

Damon kept working on her and confirmed with a nod that he'd heard her. "Who's birthday party? Family?"

He could see a little smile forming on her lips before she spoke again. "Yes. My brother, Jeremy."

"How old is he?" He knew how important it was to keep her calm and continued talking to her, making sure she kept her body, arms and legs as still as possible.

"Twenty-three." Elena coughed, trying to hold back her tears. "My stomach hurts."

"I know." Damon nodded. "But you're doing good." He searched Ric with his eyes. He would need assistance getting her out of the car and he needed to get her out right now. "Got anymore siblings?"

"No. It's just the two of us." She mumbled. "Everything hurts."

"It will be okay."- Damon leaned in and put a pressure bandage around the bleeding arm.

"So, doctor.." She breathed. "Got any siblings?"

Damon found himself almost chuckling as she called him doctor. "A brother."

"Really?" She tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably; she was in pain and had a hard time concentrating.

"How are you feeling'?" Damon asked as he checked her pulse once again.

"Nauseous."

He nodded. Damon took a deep breath as she faced him with a pair of brown orbs. Her eyes were amazing - they radiated warmth. She was getting pale and he could see her eyelids flutter from time to time. He had to keep her awake and kept talking to her.

"You're in college?" He asked her.

"No." She breathed painfully.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" He carefully stroked her shoulder.

Elena coughed and he could feel how cold ice spread inside him as he noticed the drops of blood being thrown out of her. She let out a shriek and struggled to fill her lungs with air.

"I.. I can't breathe," She panted.

Damon leaned in trough the window, putting a hand on her cheek. He easily stroked it over her skin. "It'll be alright."

Her free hand moved to her face, grazing her fingers over his palm. He held her gaze as she breathed slowly, wincing at the pain. Before Damon could get caught up in her eyes he turned around watching another ambulance brake firmly and pull up at the side of the road. _Finally._

"We're going to get you out." He nodded as she mumbled in response.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. The other car had accidentally run into the side of her red mini cooper and she'd had no chance to brake or stop it from happening either. She'd been happy, singing along with the radio, enjoying the sun coming in through the windows. She'd hit her head and once she regained consciousness she could her a man sobbing loudly.

Elena could feel someone's fingers pressing against her skin, it almost electrified her, causing goose bumps to appear on her olive skin.

"She's got a pulse. We need to get her out."

She could hear voice's; someone talking about her. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Please get me out.' The voice's talked about backup. She let out a groan; afraid that she would be left alone. When she tried to lift her head that was pressed against the steering wheel, pain shot through her and she had trouble breathing properly. She could feel how panic started to rise inside her chest, growing bigger with every moment and second passing by. She wanted out of the car so desperately.

"I'm Damon."

The velvety voice she'd heard earlier caught her attention. Elena could feel a hand grasping at her shoulder.

"I know you're scared, but help is here. Can you tell me your name?"

She tried to moisturize her lips with her tongue before answering. "Elena." It came out as a weak and husky whisper. Elena froze the moment she could feel the loss of his hand. "Don't leave me," was all she managed to say.

"I won't. I just have to get some equipment from my bag so that I can help you. We are going to stabilize your neck with the help of a cervical collar, okay?"

She tried to nod but remained still when he told her not to move. He carefully put the collar on her as her brown hair hung down before her eyes, shielding her from his gaze.

"You used your seatbelt."

He almost sounded surprised. She could feel his hand tracing the seatbelt. Elena had tried to get out of the car after the crash but she couldn't get out of the seat. The belt was pressed roughly over her chest and was pressing uncomfortable against her lower abdomen.

She could hear him mumble. "That's good."

"Well," Elena said, "I guess there are seatbelts in cars for a reason."

"I guess you're right about that."

"I've always used my seatbelt." Elena felt proud over herself. Not many of her friends used the same lifeline as she did.

"Good girl."

"I was..." Elena said slowly. She coughed and let out a sob. The pain going through her body was intense and she didn't know how long she would be able to stay in the car without losing it. She decided to finish her sentence, trying to keep herself calm. "...supposed to go to a birthday party."

"Who's birthday party? Family?" He asked.

"Yes." She tried to hold back a small smile forming on her lips. "My brother, Jeremy.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-three." She barely had a chance to respond before coughing, tears quickly gathering in her eyes, almost threatening to fall over the edge. Everything between her hips and ribs hurt. "My stomach hurts." It really did hurt and she wondered how much longer she would have to wait. She was getting closer and closer to having a major panic attack.

"I know. But you're doing good." He paused. "Got anymore siblings?"

"No. It's just the two of us." If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would've smiled at his attempt to get her to talk to him. However, she didn't care about his questions at the moment, he was just doing his job and she just wanted to hear someone's voice, knowing she wasn't alone. The burning and aching feeling in her lower abdomen scared her. "Everything hurts."

"It will be okay," He said in a calm voice as he put a pressure bandage around her arm; she was obviously bleeding and the fact that she hadn't noticed it herself felt like a slap in the face. Instead of cursing herself for not noticing something like that, she spoke to him.

"So, doctor.." She knew doctor was the wrong choice of word since he was a paramedic, but she wasn't able to find the right words even if she wanted to do so. She must have hit her head pretty badly. "Got any siblings?"

She could hear him trying to hold back a small chuckle.

"A brother."

"Really?" Elena tried to sound as interested as possible but it was slowly becoming harder and more difficult for her to concentrate on anything else except the pain. It felt as if the pressure over her chest slightly increased with every second passing by.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she could hear a bit of worry in his voice as he checked her pulse again.

"Nauseous." She felt as if her intestines were about to be thrown out of her mouth.

Elena turned her head, finally facing the stranger. A pair of crystal blue orbs stared back at her. His eyes were intensive and had the most incredible color she'd ever seen. It reminded her of the ocean; wild and tame at the same time. If she were about to die she'd gladly slip away to heaven looking into his eyes while it happened.

"You're in college?"

"No."

"Can you take a deep breath for me?"

She could feel him stroke her shoulder; his touch causing her to shiver. She started coughing, her stomach clenching together, the taste of blood filling her mouth. It all caused her to let out a shriek. She struggled to breathe, her panic hitting a whole new level.

"I.. I can't breathe," She panted, afraid of the pain. Elena noticed him leaning in through the window, slowly putting a hand on her cheek. If she hadn't been so hysterical and afraid at the moment, she probably would've blushed.

"It'll be alright." He told her.

She believed him. There was something so sincere and honest about his way of talking and looking at her. He practically pinned her with his gaze, he met her brown eyes in a hypnotizing way. Elena moved her left hand to her face and stroked her fingers over his palm. She forgot about the pain for a moment and winced once she could feel her stomach ache again.

She was beginning to feel tired; dizzy and unaware of what was happening around her.

"We're going to get you out."

She could only mumble in response, feeling herself slipping away slowly.

* * *

"Let go of me!" She yelled as they put her inside the ambulance. "I have a birthday party to attend and if I'm late the consequences will be extreme." Elena fought against the straps and seatbelt as Damon pulled at them; making sure she wouldn't be able to get loose.

Her body hurt; basically, everything hurt, her head, arms, legs, even her nails hurt and she told him so. "It hurts when I breathe. Everything hurts."

"I know, but everything's going to be okay."

"You're just saying that to be nice." She followed his movements with her eyes as he reached for a white package.

"Are you scared of needles?" He lifted one of his eyebrows.

Elena wanted to yell, kick and scream. She hated needles, feared them and all because of Caroline who'd cried for hours after her first tattoo. She couldn't find the strength to fight against him and simply nodded.

"I'm going to give you a purple butterfly needle."

She was suddenly hit with the realization that she'd crashed her car and it caused her to yell. "What am I going to do with my car? My dad's going to kill me." She burst out, sobbing loudly. She was more emotional than usual. What kind of drugs had he given her? Whatever it was, it was working fast and she kind of liked it.

"He won't give a shit about the car as long as you're okay." He said it softly and Elena could almost feel comforted by his words.

"You don't know him, he'll be so mad at me." She could feel her own voice breaking and whimpered. "He's going to be so mad."

Elena closed her mouth and sobbed more quietly when he grabbed her hand.

"Look at me."

When their eyes met she could feel how her body started to work against her. It felt as if she was being thrown out of her body and watched herself as she started shaking violently. Elena could feel her eyes roll backwards and as she fell down onto the pillow; darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Once inside the ambulance, she tried to rise from her place, pointed out that she was going to a birthday party and could not be late. Damon had fastened her pretty carefully earlier and now he had to pull the straps tighter around her. He didn't want her to get loose. One time, a couple of years back, a guy had gotten violent and almost knocked him down, trying to kick his ass. Fortunately, everything turned out okay.

"Okay, Ric." Damon knocked on the little pane of glass that separated the cab from the medical space. "Let's go."

"It hurts when I breathe."

He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. "I know but everything's going to be okay."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

Damon opened a package containing a sterile needle. "Are you scared of needles?" He lifted one of his eyebrows.

She turned her eyes at him and nodded her head the best she could with the cervical collar fastened around her neck. He squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her everything would be okay, meeting her eyes whenever she gave him the chance.

"I'm going to give you a purple butterfly needle." Damon said as he put the needle on the upper part of her hand, piercing her skin.

"What am I going to do with my car?" She sobbed. "My dad's going to kill me."

"He won't give a shit about the car as long as you're okay." Damon said softly.

"You don't know him; he'll be so mad at me." Her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence. "He's going to be so mad."

Damon grabbed her hand. "Look at me."

Their eyes met and he almost whimpered when he saw the scared face and the glazed brown orbs looking at him. Without any coherent warning, her body started to jerk in violent spasms. The seizure lasted for about fifteen seconds before her eyes rolled backwards and her body fell limp to the ambulance bed. Her heart decided to fail her body and Damon watched the monitor counting down the numbers until a straight green line shone brightly, indicating that her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"Damn!" He put his hands above her heart and pushed at her chest.

She'd been talking to him two minutes ago; now, she wasn't responding to his treatment and he slowly started to feel nauseous. She was 20 years old - she had her whole life ahead of her. Even tough Damon didn't know her, he still felt connected to her in a way he couldn't describe. It was as if a part of him was dying along with her.

"Ric what's taking so long?" Damon yelled. "Come on!" He put his hands above her heart and pushed at her chest. Sweat formed in his face, he was breathing hard.

"Ric! She's not responding! We're losing her!"

"Hang on, we are almost there!"

He could hear his friend shout at him, knowing he drove as fast as he could.

"Elena, come on!" Damon could feel his heart breaking as he stared at the monitor. "Don't give up! We are almost there!"

* * *

"Salvatore?" Dr. Mikaelsen came running towards them with his team of doctors following close behind.

"20 year old female, possible internal bleeding, she experienced sudden cardiac arrest but came back with the help of CPR and an injection of adrenaline." Damon breathed as he informed the older man.

"Okay. Let's move her, we need to get her into the OR." Dr. Mikaelsen nodded and pointed at them to grab hold of the stretcher underneath Elena's body. "One, two, three."

Together they lifted her over to a hospital bed. Damon stared at them as they rolled her down the corridor continuing to the OR. Something inside him screamed with hopelessness and worry; something he wasn't used to feeling.

"Hey man.." Ric put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

_No_. Damon felt far from okay. His world was spinning and he had no idea why. It just felt as if the ground he walked on crumbled beneath his feet. He knew what was about to happen and sat down in the chair closest to them, leaning forward, putting his head between his legs. Everything around him was spinning and he groaned.

"Damon, take it easy." Ric followed him close by and crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He panted. "I don't feel so good."

"Feel dizzy?" Ric placed two fingers on his friend's wrist. "Keep your head between your legs for a while. I'll get you some water, I'll be right back."

He wanted to ask but struggled to find the right words. "Do you think she will be okay?"

Ric stopped and hesitated as he turned around.

"I mean, do you think she'll make it?" When Ric didn't answer him he continued. "I mean, Mikaelson is a good doctor, right?"

What the fuck was wrong with him? Damon shook his head. He never cared about his patients, at least not after they'd been brought to the ER. Ric just had to push one of his buttons and he wanted to groan again.

"You've never cared before." He said and sat down beside him. "What's different this time?"

Damon shrugged. "Just answer me."

"She's not our responsibility anymore and yes, Mikaelson is a good doctor."

"And I don't care about her." He pulled a hand through his hair.

"Hm.." Ric nodded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's go get a drink."

Damon rolled his eyes. "As much as it hurts me to say it; I need some sleep."

"At least you have a sexy girlfriend to go home to." He muttered.

"It's okay, buddy. You can have her."

Ric glanced at him. "Is it that bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Damon rose from his seat. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest as he reached the door. He walked inside without knocking.

"Erica?"

"In here."

"I freaked out when I saw the address popping up on the display in the ambulance."

"Sorry." She almost chuckled. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Where's your mom?" Damon looked at the 17 year old in front of him. She sat at the kitchen island, leaning her elbows against the counter, her blonde hair put up in a high ponytail, her hands shaking, she looked tortured, groaning whenever a contraction rolled over her.

"At the grocery store."

"Did you call her?"

Erica nodded in response and Damon walked up to her. He eyed her and put two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. He'd lived next door to Erica his whole life, almost grown up as her brother because of their families being very good friends. They spent a lot of holidays together, birthdays and so on.

"I called Craig too."

"What did he say?"

"It went straight to his voicemail."

"Don't spend any of your energy on him, okay? This is all about you." Damon said sternly. "The contractions - are they coming close to each other?" He asked as he looked warily at her, placing his hands on her stomach. She was huge and Damon knew she was more than ready to get her own body back, start sleeping without itching fingers and the feeling of a full bladder.

"Yeah." Erica nodded. "I felt the first contraction last night and it has just intensified through time and now I just can't take it anymore." She closed her eyes for a second. "I don't know if I should sit, lay down or just simply walk around. My whole body aches. It feels like there's a huge apple trying to find it's way out between my legs."

"We both know that I don't have any girly parts, but it sounds very painful and boring."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes at him.

Damon grinned at her before turning towards Ric. "You need to examine her."

Without a word, Ric started to prepare for a small examination of Erica's private regions as Damon sat beside her on the sofa. She gasped when Ric examined her. "It hurts." She tried raising her hips, moving backwards.

"She's fully dilated." Ric said. "We won't make it to the hospital."

Erica let out a shocked laugh, chuckling at the two of them, not understanding a word of what they were saying. "Nah uh, the baby isn't due until next week."

"You have to deliver the baby." Damon said shrugging out of his jacket.

His friend stared at him in surprise, shaking his head. "No, no and no. I've never delivered a baby before." He whispered quickly so that Erica wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Neither have I." Damon looked at him. "She's like my sister, I've known her my whole life. I can't do it. I need to support her."

"Okay." Ric sighed deeply, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice; the baby would come out of her either way.

"But I need an epidural, I was supposed to have one of those." Erica sobbed behind them.

Both of them helped her slid down to the floor, in order to sit down. She leaned her back against the sofa, wiping away some of her tears.

Damon sat down beside her on the floor. "I know you're scared but your baby is ready."

"I'll hold my legs together. I'll keep the baby inside." She pleaded with him. "I promise."

"Erica, you know that it doesn't work that way." He said calmly.

"I don't care. Damon, please. I promise I won't push until we reach the hospital."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I hate it when you say those words." She glared at him.

"I know." He nodded. "But it's true; everything will be okay."

"I've got three words for you; hospital right now!"

He smiled at her, knowing she would say anything to him right now. Damon met Alaric's eyes the moment he joined them in the living room. He'd brought some clinic medical equipment from the ambulance. "I've informed the hospital; they agreed. It's better if we deliver the baby here."

Ric helped her get out of her shorts, he placed a blanket over her legs, making sure to cover her intimate parts from both herself and Damon.

"I don't want to do this."

"You're not alone." Damon grabbed her hand and she laced her fingers with his. "I'm here and my colleague Alaric is right here too."

"I'm scared." She panted as a contraction rolled over her. "It hurts!"

Damon let her pinch his hand and she almost broke his fingers but he didn't say a word. She screamed and breathed uncontrollably, being afraid of the pain. Damon let go of Erica's hand and moved in order to sit down on the floor behind her.

"Come here." He pulled her backwards, positioning her in his arms, letting her lean against his chest.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"Do you want Ric to sing to you?" Damon said seriously.

Ric looked at them with a mocking expression on his face. "Very funny."

Damon noticed that she chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Are you ready to push?" Ric looked at her and she nodded carefully.

Damon held her in his arms knowing what was about to come. At first she pushed, doing very well, but without warning, she started screaming in hysteria.

"Mom! It hurts. Help me, please!"

He struggled to hold her in his arms and spoke to her the best he could. "Erica."

She just went on screaming, nearly turning Damon deaf. He wanted to yell, but raising his voice wouldn't do any good.

In order for Ric to deliver the baby safely - as safe as it could be delivering a baby in someone's own living room - she needed to calm down, breathe properly and listen to them.

"Erica," Damon said as the contraction slowly faded away. "..you need to calm down."

"Try to give birth to a watermelon and we'll see how easy it is for you to calm down." She gritted her teeth.

"Good girl," Damon stroked a strand of blonde hair from her face. "You'll get to be pissed, curse, scream and do all of those things that pregnant women do while giving birth..." He paused. "..but it's important that you don't panic and try to work with us and not against us. I'm right here and your mom is on the way."

"You are so stupid." She breathed.

"Erica." Damon warned.

"Another." She winced. "There's another contraction.. coming."

"Take deep breaths." Ric said as he glanced at Damon. "And push. Come on, Erica."

Damon wanted to groan as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling at his hair, yanking his head to the side as she breathed hard. He would be bald before the baby was born if she didn't let go soon. He held her in a firm grip as she tossed and turned in his embrace.

"Erica."

"Shut up, shut up." She growled.

"Deep breaths." Ric said with an encouraging voice.

"I can't." She panted, tilting her head up so she could meet Damon's eyes. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. I'm right here. Just take a deep breath and push when you fe–"

"Aaaaaaaaah! Holy mother of shit!" Erica yelled, her nails digging into Damon's bicep. "What the fuck!"

Her hold on Damon could be described as a new way to kill men during delivery. She panted against his chest, gritting her teeth, the echoes of her screams filling the house, her nails digging into his skin, causing him to grab her wrist. He was still waiting for her to bite him, hit him or strangle him - she did none of those things.

"You're doing good." Ric said as he continued to guide Erica through the delivery of her baby.

"Shut up.." She groaned as her body relaxed before tensing once again. "I want it to be over! Get it out!"

"Come on, Erica." Ric said with a raised voice. "The baby is almost here."

She gave Ric a look that easily could have killed him – if she'd had the ability to do so. She turned her head to Damon, grabbing his shirt in one of her small hands. "Craig," She mumbled.

"Do you want him here?" Damon said quietly as she got the chance to relax once again. He knew the teenager wasn't in the picture, never had been, never wanted to be and never would be. Erica had cried over Craig so many times. He'd hurt her over and over again. She deserved better than that.

"God no.." She groaned. "I HATE HIM!"

Damon hugged her body, pulling a hand over her stomach, trying to do anything in order to take away some of her pain. It hurt him to see her like this. Erica. Little neighbor Erica was going to be a mom in a matter of seconds. It was pretty unbelievable.

"The baby is coming." Ric announced.

"I know you idiot." Erica groaned. "I can feel it!"

Shortly thereafter a new type of sound filled the house. Erica's tensed muscles turned into jelly and she breathed heavy. Damon slowly released his hold on her waist as Ric put the baby on her chest.

"It's a girl." He said with a smile on his face, pulling up clean blankets, placing them over mother and child.

"Congratulations mommy." Damon smiled at Erica, who sobbed happily and looked at the baby. Erica beamed with proud and Damon nodded at Ric who seemed to be pretty proud of himself.

"Good job man."

Ric grinned. "Erica did all the hard work."

* * *

"Craig." Damon said as he saw the teenager walk up the driveway. "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm here to see my son." The young man replied and threw him a questioning look.

"She gave birth to a daughter." Damon's voice was like running poison. "So I guess you're at the wrong house."

Craig was the typical football jock. He didn't give a shit about anyone else. He got into fights, fucked around, vandalized, stole cars, crashed windows – just like Damon had when he was the same age. The difference was that Damon treated the girls he slept with, with respect. Craig used them without remorse and once he'd heard about him raping another girl, he'd never looked at the boy the same way again. Damon had never laid a hand on anyone without their consent, he'd never forced someone into bed with him, he would never raise his hand towards a woman.

"This isn't your place to be either, dick." Craig said and stepped closer to Damon.

"She doesn't want you here."

"I'm the father and I'm going to go see my kid. Try stopping me."

Damon grabbed his arm before he had the chance to slip through the front door. "You don't deserve her. Now," Damon smirked dangerously. "get your ass far from this place or I'll call the cops. I believe they'd be happy to get their hands on you."

Craig glared at him as he pulled his arm out of Damon's grip. "Fine, whatever dude." He turned around as he walked backwards, shouting at Damon. "But trust me, you're going to regret this!"

"I don't give a fuck." Damon mumbled as he saw Sally parking her car alongside the road, running over the newly cut lawn.

"Damon! Damon!" She waved her hands at him, her purse flying around her as she ran towards him. "Erica, where's Erica?" She panted as she reached him, grabbing his arms in support, her breathing heavy.

"Calm down, Sally." He said with a smirk on his face. "Your granddaughter is asleep."

"They're okay?" Sally smiled happily.

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "We are going to the hospital; standard procedure and all."

"Can I come?" She looked up at him, blinking with her eyelashes.

"What kind of question is that?"

* * *

When Damon unlocked the door to his apartment, he was hit with a disgustingly sweet smell. Dear Lord Almighty, his girlfriend was cooking. In his kitchen. Again! He didn't feel like making small talk and decided to try to walk past her , hoping she wouldn't notice him. However, he didn't have luck on his side. She noticed him before he'd managed to drop his bag to the floor.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Rebekah turned around to look at him.

Good God, he hated it when she called him baby. It reminded him of Justin Bieber – his music was unbearable and right now Rebekah's annoying accent pierced his ears and he wanted to groan out loud, kick of his shoes and jump up and down on the sofa, pull at his hair and sing loudly.

"It was good." Damon was tired, hungry and dirty. He wanted to eat dinner, take a shower and fall into bed and get a good night's sleep. When was the last time he slept through a whole night without waking up sweaty and screaming, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air?

"Good." Rebekah turned back to the refrigerator. "By the way, I was thinking, maybe we should get a dog." Her red high heels scratched his floor and he wanted to wince. He tried to hold back a grimace.

Damon sat down at the kitchen island, raising his eyebrows, looking rather surprised at his girlfriend. "You hate dogs."

"I don't." She snorted, stomping her foot.

He rubbed his temples, it was like talking to a five year old girl. "Why on earth would you want a dog?"

"Damon," she whined with an irritating voice. "I want a dog."

"Well, I don't."

"Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean by disagreeing with you."

She started slicing tomatoes, silently sobbing. Damon simply shrugged his shoulders, he knew very well that she was pretending to shed some tears; she'd been doing it every now and then to get her will through. However, Damon started to get tired of her games by now. She was very manipulative and used that skill in order to get ahead in life. She was currently living on the money her father left behind when he'd died. She had her own apartment but spent most of her time in Damon's condo.

"Your fake tears won't do any good today, Bex."

"I'm not faking anything." She sobbed. "Why aren't you comforting me?"

"I'm way too tired for this."

"You're always tired!"

"It's because I'm always working!"

"If you had a real job then maybe you wouldn't have to work so damn much!"

"Some of us actually like to earn their own money. All of us can't buy new boobs, spend money on booze and ugly shoes!"

"Why do you think my shoes are ugly?"

"Because they look like something the cat dragged in and you can't even walk in them!" He paused to take a deep breath. "That's why!"

"I don't even know why I put up with you and your mean words!" She stomped her foot. "You're not my father!"

"I thought you liked it when I pretended to be your daddy." He grinned devilishly. "It makes you feel important."

Rebekah glared; her green eyes shooting daggers at him. "I hate you."

"Right back at ya, bitch." Damon rolled his eyes and turned around, steering his steps towards the bathroom - his body screaming for a hot shower.

"I heard you!" Rebekah shouted at his back.

* * *

"It's not working." She moaned at him. "God, you're so pathetic."

Damon felt his anger and annoyance slip over him as she mocked him. "Well," he said with gritted teeth, "if you tried to actually be nice once in a while, then maybe it would work." He pushed himself away from her, rolling them over, pulling her body towards his.

"Ride me." He demanded.

"Like that's going to work." She rolled her eyes.

"Bex?"

"What?"

"Just shut up." Damon grabbed her hips and pushed her down over his length, groaning out loud as her walls adjusted to his size. He thrust into her warmth, guiding her a she rode him. The sound of skin being slammed against skin filled the bedroom.

"Bryan." She moaned as she slid down on him and Damon could feel how all of his horniness just slipped away from him.

He stopped instantly. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Move." She demanded and rocked her hips. He wanted to groan at the friction but he forced himself not to.

"Who's Bryan?" He raised his eyebrows.

"A friend, now move."

Damon pushed her off of him and got up from the bed. He reached for his boxers and turned to look at her. "Who's Bryan?"

"He works at the bar." She rolled her eyes. "Can you just fuck me already?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Rebekah." Damon put on his jeans, pulled his shirt over his head and crossed his arms.

"What?" She stuttered, shock spreading across her face, her eyes fiery and full of anger. "You can't break up with me!"

"Why?" He smirked dangerously. "Because you were the one cheating? You know what, Bex, I don't even care if you'd spread your legs for every guy in town."

"You've gone mad, haven't you?" She stood up and started to get dressed. "This is so typical you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "No. What's typical is you sleeping with everyone."

"I thought you didn't do relationships."

"I don't." He said firmly.

"So it shouldn't bother you that I've been with someone else." She stated matter of factly.

"Rebekah."

"Damon." She looked at him. "We can have an open relationship. You can sleep with whoever you want and I'll do the same."

Without as much as giving her a look, he turned to his wardrobe, opened it and started to throw her clothes into one of her bags. He could feel her green eyes boring into his back, tension radiating between them.

"Baby, please." She said as he walked out of the bedroom. Rebekah was now fully dressed and followed him quickly.

Damon stopped at the front door. He handed her the brown bag, nodding at the door. "Get out."

"We can solve this." She pleaded. "Baby, give us a chance."

"We have tried this thing between us for seven months." Damon shrugged. "It's not working."

"But I love you." Rebekah grabbed his face in her hands, locking her eyes with his. "I love you."

He should have felt happy about her exclamation, but he felt nothing. "Rebekah," He reached for her hands. "Just go."

"You're going to regret this." She hissed. "You'll take me back before the week is over."

"Don't count on it." Damon pushed her out of his door.

"You're making a huge mistake." Rebekah said.

"That's weird, because it feels really good." He shut the door and sighed before dropping himself onto his sofa.

His body ached, his muscles felt so tense. The shower he'd taken earlier hadn't helped his sore back. He worked 60 hours a week, he'd been following the same schedule for over a year now and it was starting to take it's toll on him. He'd lost his appetite and even though he didn't want to admit it; he'd lost a lot of his libido and the ache for another body pressed against his own had simply disappeared. He wanted to blame Rebekah, but he knew that it wasn't entirely her fault.

Five minutes later, he'd fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Morning Ric." Damon groaned as he sat down on the sofa. "Got any coffee?"

"I'll ask you again; what the hell happened to you?" Ric sat down beside him. "You look like shit."

"I threw her out last night."

"What, who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Rebekah. What did she do?"

"The better question is," He paused "What didn't she do."

"Oh boy." Ric sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Damon nodded. "As if I can finally breathe again."

"Still having trouble sleeping?"

Damon could see the concerned look on Ric's face and shrugged. "It'll pass."

"You said the exact same thing; three months ago."

"Yeah, well..." Damon leaned back, his head falling against the soft cushions. "It'll pass."

"Do you take the medicine Dr. Nica–"

"Come on, Ric. You're starting to sound like my mother."

"I happen to admire Lynn for being able to raise you." He chuckled.

"She did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

"Just use your pills, man." Ric said seriously. "You'll get sleep deprived if you keep on going like this."

"I'm fine." Damon almost groaned at him. "I threw out Rebekah, I deserve some points for that, don't I?" He smirked as he got up from the sofa.

Ric nodded in confirmation. "You've gotten rid of that blonde Barbie, good. But you're 26, Damon. You can't work all the time."

"You're one to talk." He grinned. "You're 35 and work as much as I do."

"Hey! I'm 29!"

Damon rolled his eyes and took a sip from his cup, letting the caffeine work it's magic on his body. "I'm fine, Ric. No need for you to worry."

"You and I both know that your trouble sleeping has nothing to do with Rebekah."

"I don't want to talk about it." Damon gritted his teeth.

"Salvatore. Saltzman." Dr. Green walked over to them, sitting down in on of the armchairs.

"Dr. Green." Damon nodded at the old man.

He was one of the best doctors at the hospital. He cared about his patients, made sure they had everything they needed. He got personally involved in their cases and he managed to save most of them.

"Do you remember the girl that you and Saltzman brought in a couple of days ago?"

"You need to be a little more specific." Damon leaned back in his seat.

Ric watched them curiously and simply nodded at every word.

"I believe it was a car accident. Dr. Mikaelson operated her." Green opened the journal he held in his hands. "Does the name Elena Gilbert mean anything to you?"

Damon almost chocked on his coffee and coughed. "What about her?" A knot built itself inside his stomach and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. "Did she make it?"

"She's been asking for you."

"Really?" He frowned.

"She's been very ancsious to see you." Green smiled at him. "I'm a distant friend to her father and when I heard that she was admitted I went to check on her."

"But she's fine?" Damon asked slowly, glancing at Ric.

"She's stable. Well, she's on drugs, but, other than that, she seems okay."

"I'll visit her as soon as I've finished my coffee."

"She's in room 307." Green said as he stood up. "7th floor."

"Thanks." Damon nodded. As he looked at Ric, he shrugged. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Ric grinned. "Are you going to visit her?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Even though she was almost dead when we brought her in, she still managed to look good." Ric mumbled.

"How can a person be almost dead?" Damon grinned at him.

"Do you think she's got a sister?"


End file.
